Sayonara goodbye
by ItaNaruLover
Summary: As a child Naruto was alone, beaten and hurt. That was until he came. Naruto didn't know much about him except that he was kind, gentle and had the most beautiful crimson red eyes. ItaNaru sasunaru
1. Prologue

**_4 years earlier_**

8 year old Naruto sat on his bed, knee's held up against his chest and his face nuzzled into his arms, he was waiting on his bed in the dark. Unfortunately being the Kyuubi vessel, Naruto was shunned and therefore refused the simple pleasure of electricity. Naruto huddled into the corner of his bed, trying to create some warmth while he waited. For who? He didn't know, Naruto only remembered his bright red eyes. The man would visit him daily, but only at night so Naruto had never really gotten a good look at his face. Even though Naruto didn't know who he was Naruto knew the man was kind and gentle. Naruto cherished he time they spent together. Naruto's head shot up as he heard the door open. Naruto sat there for a moment before his deep blue, cerulean eyes met with blood crimson red ones. Naruto ran up to the man, pulling him into an embrace, while sobbing into his shirt. In return the man keeled and lifted Naruto onto his lap, while holding him tightly.

" Y-you didn't come! Where have you been?!" Naruto sobbed into his shirt, his tiny hands clutching it tightly. The man recalled the past week and it was true, he hadn't been able to see Naruto in the past week due to Anbu affairs.

" I realize that and I am very sorry. I've had word to tend to ." he said while tracing circles on the sobbing boys back as a comforting gesture.

" but I-I thought you left me! J-just like everyone else!" Naruto sobbed, nuzzling into the crook of the mans neck. The man pulled away slightly, to look at Naruto in the eye. Naruto's eyes were half lidded, as he looked at the man. His cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes were puffed slightly from crying. Even like this Naruto looked utterly adorable. The mans gaze softened as he looked at Naruto.

" How about I make it up to you? I 'll take you out of this discussing little apartment, so you can see more of the world without fear." the man smirked as he saw Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth spread into a foxy grin.

" Okay!" Naruto squealed excitedly, he had never really walked around the village before, in fear that the villagers would hurt him. The man put Naruto down and gently grabbed his hand to lead him out the door. Once outside Naruto Stared in awe at the mans face. His red eyes reflected in the moonlight, against his ivory pale skin which was framed by long beautiful black hair. He had odd lines on his face by his eyes, which made Naruto smile. Now he wasn't the only one with weird markings on his face. And again he felt closer to the man. But it was only now that Naruto realized that this wasn't a man, but a teenager no older than 13 or 14.

" your really pretty." Naruto whispered unconsciously. The young teen keeled in front of Naruto,

" well you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." he whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto blushed, no one had ever said things like this to him, touched him like this or had made him feel so warm.

" But, all the villagers they call me ugly and discussing and a-a monst-"

"But your not a monster. They know nothing of true beauty, like the beauty I see in your eyes " And with that the young teen tipped Naruto's chin down as he kissed Naruto's forehead. Naruto blushed, this feeling was so new to him, he didn't know how to describe it. Like a warm feeling, but it made his tummy feel all weird. Naruto didn't know if he should embrace this feeling or push it away.

" Umm mister. Can I ask you a question." Naruto mumbled quietly. The teen nodded yes.

" can you pwease tell me your name? Pwease?" Naruto added, trying to sound extra cute, there was a small pause before the teen answered.

" Itachi." Naruto looked at Itachi, before giving a huge smile.

" Itachi." Naruto tried it out.

" Itachi!' Naruto loved the sound of the name, the way it rolled off his tounge.


	2. Chapter 1

Itanarulover: HEY EVERYBODY!!!!! im glad you like my story!...hopefully...but anyway to help me with this story I have invited Itachi to come chat with you!

Itachi:...invited you mean forced...

Me: **cough** well anyway I hope you all like the story and sorry the last chappie was so short! I thought the prologue was supposed to be short...but anyway I also noticed a few spelling errors...ITS THE COMPUTERS FAULT!!! DAMN TECNOLOGY! It hates me so much **sniffle**

Itachi: yes it does..

Me: HEY! Your not supposed to agree with me!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...if I did Itachi would have the deed to Naruto his little uke

" Itachi. Where are you taking me." Naruto asked as Itachi lifted him onto his back.

" You'll see." was all Itachi said before he shot off.

Naruto smiled as he watched everything pass by in a blur.

'Itachi can run really fast!' Naruto thought as he watched the scenery fly by. Naruto could hardly tell what everything was, it was so much fun. Like going on a ride except well alive and warmer. Naruto continued to watch the scenery fly by until his eyes suddenly began to feel heavy, as he laid his head on Itachi's back, nuzzling his face in Itachi's long silky hair.

"Your hair is soft Itachi..."Naruto smiled slightly as his eyes closed and his breathing deepened, signaling he had fallen asleep.

"Naruto...Naruto wake up." Naruto's eyes fluttered open slowly at the soothing sound of Itachi's voice. He slowly looked up at Itachi half asleep, cocking his head slightly in confusion while rubbing his eyes in a childish fashion. The first thing Naruto noticed was that he wasn't on Itachi's back anymore but rather on his lap. Itachi was sitting Indian style, with Naruto sitting on him

"We're here."Itachi whispered before pointing forward.

Naruto turned to look where Itachi was pointing. Naruto stared for a few moments before he began to understand what they were looking at, and where they were. Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the mesmerizing scene before him. Small tears streamed down Naruto's face as he looked down on the village. All the buildings looked small from where Naruto was, atop the Hokage mountain. All the lanterns were on illuminating the streets. But what really made it beautiful was the white streaks across the sky.

" Its called a meteor shower." Itachi whispered as if talking too loud would break the scene unfolding before them.

" a me...meteor shower?"

" Yes, its sort of like a bunch of shooting stars." Itachi explained, Naruto nodded in response. For a while everything was quite as Naruto snuggled into Itachi's arms.

" Itachi thank you..."Naruto mumbled into Itachi's shirt. Itachi smiled slightly.

" Itachi...can I.." Naruto paused " can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked looking up at Itachi with big blue eyes, that were still slightly damp from all the crying he had done that night.

Itachi cocked his head slightly before nodding yes.

" Why? Why are you so nice to me? You don't call me a m-monster or yell at me or hit me or...or...hate me..." Naruto mumbled the last part.

" You..you don't hate me right?" Naruto looked down some color fading from his blue eyes. Naruto was almost all too sure of the answer he would get. People had been nice to him before, but it was always short lived. In all cases it had been fake kindness, only used to lure him into a false sense of security. Naruto would always be hurt in the end, physically and mentally.

Itachi looked at Naruto as Naruto's eyes dulled slightly and his head fell down, avoiding eye contact. Itachi couldn't help but feel bad for Naruto. The first day they had met Naruto had been so close to dying. Itachi remembered it so vividly. Itachi never wanted to see Naruto like that again.

_FLASH BACK_

_Itachi had just finished another Anbu mission, it had been his third this week. Itachi never truly desired to be an Anbu, a ninja yes, but an Anbu and at 13? It was just too much, sometimes Itachi just wanted to be a normal person, away from all the worries and stress of being the ' genius' or 'Uchiha protege'. Itachi sighed, he was exhausted. Itachi activated sharingan, his special blood line trait, looking for a shortcut to the Uchiha compound. Itachi skidded to a stop as his sharingan picked up a dying figure in an alleyway not to far from where he was. Itachi headed off in direction of the figure in hopes it was not too late. _

_Itachi skidded to a stop as he found the alleyway. He approached it with caution in case it was a trap. True he had already arrived at Konoha and was now in it's safe borders, but Itachi had been taught not to let his guard down not even for a minute. Upon entering the alleyway Itachi's eyes widened in suprize and disgust at what lay before him. The walls of the alleyways were covered in blood, forming words and phrases like monster, demon or die, and burn in hell. But what suprized him the most was the small bloody form in the center of the alleyway. Itachi knelled next to the small form and flipped it over, revealing a young boy no older then 7. Itachi looked over his wounds. There were small cuts and bruises as well as gashes all over his body. The two worse gashes Itachi noted, were by the heart. And most likely pierced one of his lungs. The small boys breathing was labored, his eyes were red and puffy from crying. His face was covered in dry tears._

_ To say Itachi was stunned would be an understatement. Who would do something like this to a child?! Attacking the poor child relentlessly and using his blood to write horrid things on the walls, it was disturbing to think that any human could do something this horrid. _

_ Itachi pushing all other thoughts away picked up the small form and headed off full speed to the hospital. Itachi glanced at the small figure in his arms. The young boy was tense and weakly trying to inch away from Itachi's touch. Itachi frowned, even in unconsciousness the boy was afraid of some one else touching him, in fear of getting hurt._

_After awhile Itachi arrived at the hospital. He quickly ran to the front desk. _

_" Excuse me I have a young boy in desperate need of care." Itachi said, his monotone voice cracking slightly as the a few stray tears fell down the boys cheeks._

_The women turned immediately. Itachi saw as the concern in her eyes quickly turn into a look of disgust._

_" No." She said her eyes turning into a glare, not wavering from the small boy in Itachi's arm._

" _What do you mean 'no'" Itachi growled in disbelief._

" _You heard me I said no, let the monster die." She stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world. _

_Itachi 's eyes widened, not believing what he just heard. Itachi glared at the girl before running past her to find a doctor that could help him. Itachi could hear the girl yelling behind him, Itachi scoffed as he ignored her and continued his search. Itachi skidded to a stop by a man in a white doctors coat. _

" _Excuse me! Could you please help me, this boy is dying!" Itachi yelled slightly, not meaning to sound so desperate._

_The man looked at him and smiled, but quickly frowned once he saw the boy in his arms._

" _Whats wrong with you?" the Man asked, disgust evident in his voice. Itachi just looked at him, not understanding quite what he was meant._

" _Why did you bring that demon here? Just drop it in an alleyway and let it die." The man growled before turning and leaving. Itachi glared at the man's retreating form in disgust. What was wrong with everybody here?! Were they all crazy?! Itachi decided to go into it later, right now a certain blond needed help, or he would undoubtedly die. _

_Itachi continued to ask doctor, after doctor, after doctor. And every time he got the same answer,After awhile Itachi realized it was pointless and headed back to the Uchiha compound. Before leaving Itachi took some medical supplies just in case. He didn't need his father on his case about saving some random boy, because his father would undoubtedly be angry with Itachi for it, as his father would say ' wasting your time.'_

_Itachi arrived at the Uchiha compound in record time, as he snuck into his room through the window. Itachi quickly laid the blond on his bed as he opened the medical kit he 'borrowed'. He pulled out some bandages and gouges, before removing the small blonds shirt and pants so that he was only in his boxers. Itachi quickly began dressing the wounds to the best of his abilities. Itachi wasn't the best at healing, so it took him some time to bandage the wounds correctly. Sighing out of exhaustion Itachi looked over his handy work. Itachi seemed pleased with himself as he looked over the young boy. Itachi activated sharingan briefly just in case there was any further damage that needed to be taken care of. Itachi looked over the boy, one hand glowing green, as he slowly ran it over the boy. _

_Everything seemed fine, until the boy inhaled sharply, as he began to gasp for air. Itachi began to panic as the small boy stopped breathing. Itachi didn't know what to do in a situation like this, usually it was a good thing when they stopped breathing, because that meant that Itachi had finished his mission and he could return home. Now it meant the loss of an innocent life. Itachi watched as the small boy stopped gasping, and fell lifelessly to the bed._

_Before Itachi could even comprehend what he was doing, he leaned over the boy, pressing their lips together as he began to preform CPR. Itachi pulled back and took in another breath, before leaning over once more and re preformed CPR for a second time. This time when Itachi pulled back, the small boys eyes fluttered open. Revealing the bluest sapphire eyes he had ever seen._

_But just as soon as they opened, they closed. Itachi still let out a breath of relief. He was alive. The boy was alive, and it was because of him. Itachi smiled as he brushed stray hairs out of the boys face. Itachi smiled, but soon his smile faltered as a thought came to him. He had just lost his first kiss, to some random kid non the less. Itachi looked over the boy once more. Well at least he was cute. _

_ENDFLASHBACK _

Itachi blushed slightly as he remembered preforming CPR on Naruto. Itachi pushed the thought away as he looked at Naruto.

"Naruto I could _never_ hate you. You know that. So why are you asking me such an unnecessary question?" Itachi stared at Naruto and was slightly suprized when Naruto began to shake slightly. Small clear drops fell onto Itachi's lap. Itachi stared at Naruto for a moment. Why was Naruto crying? Was it something he said?

" I-Itachi- its cuz I-I don't I-" Naruto hiccuped in between sobs. Itachi slowly pulled Naruto into a warm embrace, it hurt Itachi when Naruto cried. Itachi never wanted to see Naruto cry , and whoever made Naruto cry would undoubtedly see Itachi's wrath.

" I-Itachi if you- hated me-I -I would die!" Naruto continued.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly at the statement.

" Cuz I- I would kill myself if Itachi hated me!" Naruto sobbed into Itachi's shirt.

" Naruto don't say that." Itachi whispered

' But- but I would! Without Itachi..i- I wouldn't want to live!" Naruto sobbed into his shirt. Itachi was suprized by Naruto's words. No one had ever said something like that. No one had ever been this influenced by him. Itachi's smallest action affected this boy. Itachi could make this boy happy or sad by doing the simplest of things. And for some reason it made Itachi's heart flutter. He was needed, this boy in his lap NEEDED him. It made Itachi incredibly happy. No one had ever made him feel like this, not even his own family! Without thinking Itachi lifted Naruto's chin with his hand, and leaned forward, pressing his and Naruto's lips together. Itachi felt his stomach flutter slightly, this feeling was new to him, but he liked it. Slowly Itachi pulled away, already missing the warmth of Naruto's lips on his own.

Naruto looked at Itachi, his blue eyes filled with confusion.

" Naruto, I promise I will never, _never _leave you." Itachi promised, and Itachi meant it. Naruto sat there for a moment before Itachi's words finally sank in. Naruto flung his arms around Itachi's neck, nuzzling his face into the crook of Itachi's neck. Naruto cried out of happiness. Someone cared for him! Somebody really cared for him! Naruto was overwhelmed with joy.

" Itachi! _Daisuki_!" Itachi's heart fluttered at Naruto's words, Naruto had no idea how much his words affected Itachi.

Me:Well I hoped you liked it! I made sure to make it extra long! X3

Itachi: When will I get to ravish Naruto?

Me: ITACHI! He's 7 for gods sake!

Itachi: So?

Me: And this is why you don't write the story... oh yeah and I would like to thank you all for your awsome comments! They make me sooo happy **sniffle**


	3. Chapter 2

Me: HI AGAIN!! I was looking at all the awesome comments you sent me when I noticed I got a question. The question was 'Is there going to be a time skip some time?' Yes there will be a time skip after you find out the real reason for the Uchiha Massacre! So thank you BonneNuit for you awesome comment and question! YAY!!

Itachi: I am getting impatient get on with the story already so me and my Naru-chan can have some _quality _time.

Me: Itachi for the last time you are not allowed to ravish him until he's older!

Itachi:...fine I'll go find my Naru- chan and I'll see what he has to say about it

Naruto; Oh hey Itachi...wait what are you-!ah Itachi?! what- ahhh!

Me: _**BLUSH**_ geez and they call Jaraiya a perv...

I would also thank KonranKoneco for the very kind comment! Now at least I know im doing something right. Well anyway I made this one longer that the last two so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did Naruto would belong to Itachi

X

X

X

Naruto sat up in his bed, blushing deeply with memories of what had happened the other night. How he and Itachi had watched the stars together as he sat in Itachi's lap. Naruto's blush reddened as he remembered how Itachi kissed him on the lips! But what did that mean? Did Itachi have stronger feelings for him than he thought? Did Itachi want to be more than just friends? But maybe thats how friends showed their affection. Naruto didn't know, he never really had a real friend.

Naruto sighed, did he himself want Itachi to be more than just a friend? Naruto had just learned his name yesterday for god's sakes! But Naruto had known him for the last few months. To be honest Naruto didn't know what to think of Itachi. In general Naruto didn't even know that much about Itachi. His likes and dislikes, his favorite food, his family. For all Naruto knew Itachi could have a bazillion little brothers and sisters!( wow that would suck, that would mean bazillions of little emo avengers...scary..)

Naruto sighed, but began to smile at the last thing Itachi said before leaving the night before.

FLASHBACK

_"Naruto, have you ever had a sleep over before?" Itachi looked at Naruto, who seemed confused by the sudden question._

_" A sleep over?" Naruto questioned, unsure what Itachi was asking._

" _Well, " Itachi continued, " A sleep over is when a friend stays the night at another friends house." Itachi explained, as Naruto nodded signaling he understood what Itachi was saying._

" _And I was wondering if you would like to sleep over my house for the night tomorrow?" _

_Naruto looked at Itachi, and replayed the question in his mind. 'sleep over Itachi's house.' Naruto's eyes widened in realization. Itachi wanted Naruto to stay at his house for the night! _

_Naruto jumped at Itachi, pulling Itachi into a bear hug, nodding ferociously. Itachi chuckled slightly,_

"_I'll take that as a yes?" Naruto nodded again, while giving Itachi a huge foxy grin. Itachi smiled gently at Naruto, he loved when Naruto smiled. _

_ END FLASHBACK _

Naruto was dragged out of his thoughts as he heard the door open. Naruto immediately jumped out of bed, and ran to greet Itachi.

" Ita-" But Naruto was unable to finish his sentence as he felt a large callused hand grab his face and slam his head into a wall. Tears began to fall down Naruto's face as his vision blurred slightly. Naruto's head began to spin from the impact of the cement wall.

" Hey looky here, look whats iv'es gots!" Naruto heard the man say, his speech slightly slurred.

" Oi, demon what's wrong? Too arrogant to fight back? Well i'll show you somthin!" the man wheezed as he removed his hand from Naruto's face, only to send it flying back into Naruto's gut at full force.

Naruto coughed up blood violently as the man punched him, against the cement wall for a second time. Naruto fell to the floor as he struggled to breath, the pain in his stomach making it almost unbearable to do so.

" Oi, demon I'm talkin to ya! Ya piece of shit!" And with that the man kicked Naruto in the back once more. Naruto sobbed lowly, trying not to express his pain. But it was of no use.

" Aw the demons cryin now huh? Well don't ya expect any mercy! Ya didn't give my brother no mercy when you cut off his head! Now did ya?! Hey I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" The man screamed loudly, making Naruto wince. Naruto heard slight movement as the man walked away and opened one of Naruto's draws. Naruto turned slightly, and began to shake violently as he saw the man pull out a knife.

"p-please, d-don't h-hurt no more." Naruto cried, almost unable to speak due to the enormous pain it caused.

" No more." the man chuckled as he walked closer. Naruto began push himself back up against the wall, putting his arms out in front of him as a form of protection.

The man snarled in disgust as he stabbed the knife into Naruto's arms. Naruto cried out in pain as the knife pierced through the flesh on his arm. Naruto began to sob as the man pushed the weapon farther and farther into his arm. The man laughed as tears ran down Naruto's face.

" There ya go ya little monster, ya got what ya deserved. heh" and with that the man left, slamming the door on his way out.

Naruto trembled violently as he crawled into the bathroom just in case the man came back to finish what he started. The wound unfortunately left a crimson trail behind him as he crawled into the small room. Naruto looked down at the knife embedded in his arm, lifting a shaky hand Naruto attempted to remove the weapon. He yipped in pain, realizing that the weapon was too deep to pull out. Slowly Naruto pushed himself into the farthest corner, as he fell over unable to move due to blood loss.

Itachi began to run to Naruto's house, he was actually really excited that Naruto was staying over. Now the only problem was hiding Naruto from his dad. His father would probably be furiousness that Itachi was with Naruto instead of Anbu training. Itachi pushed those thoughts away as he began to think about how happy Naruto would be to see him. Sure Sasuke was always happy to see him, but it just wasn't the same. Itachi didn't know why, it just wasn't. Itachi felt like he could just open up to Naruto and Naruto would except everything about Itachi, without a second thought. Itachi smiled slightly, maybe one day he wouldn't have to hide his relationship with Naruto. Itachi began to think off all the places they would go, like the beach or the park or maybe even Ichiraku ramen shop. Not many people knew that Itachi loved ramen, but he did. Itachi remembered telling his father, and his father yelled at him, saying that it was no good crap. But that just made Itachi want it even more, the fact that he really wanted it, but that the couldn't have it, it was kind of the same thing with Naruto.

Itachi stopped abruptly as he found himself at his destination. Itachi opened the door, expecting a smiling, giggling Naruto to greet him. Itachi frowned as he waited a few moments, but no Naruto. He walked in and began to search around. Naruto's apartment was old, rotted and small, and it had a few rooms. The kitchen, the bedroom, an empty space meant to be a living room and the bathroom.

Itachi's breath hitched as he walked into the living room, and stared at the blood splattered on the wall. Itachi's breathing got heavier as he eyes the large puddle of blood on the floor. Quickly Itachi began to search for Naruto.

" Naruto! Naruto!" Itachi called for him, but got no answer. Itachi began to panic. Naruto could be dead for all he knew, Naruto could be _dead _Itachi stopped breathing for a moment, Naruto could be dead. Those words hit him hard, if Naruto was dead Itachi would be alone, without Naruto was there really a reason to live?

Itachi froze as he heard a faint wheezing, Itachi turned and ran to where it was the loudest, before stopping abruptly at the bathroom door. Itachi swung the door open, and gasped as he found Naruto bleeding in the corner of the bathroom floor. Quickly Itachi grabbed the medical bag out of the cabinets, and knelled next to Naruto. Itachi decided to pull out the knife before he woke Naruto so Naruto wouldn't feel the pain. Itachi lowered a hand, and gripped the weapon. Pulling it out quickly, blood began gushing out of the open wound. Itachi soon began to disinfect and cover the wound. After covering the knife wound, Itachi began to treat the wound on the back of Naruto's head. Itachi couldn't bandage it, so he gathered chakra in his hand and slowly moved the hand to the back of Naruto's head. Itachi waited and watched as the wound slowly closed.

Itachi began to slowly look over the unconscious blond's features. Naruto's once tan skin was pale, and covered in dry tears. Naruto's eyes were red and puffy from crying, and some blood was dripping from his lip. Itachi felt his heart sink, why did this always happen? Why did Naruto always have to get hurt. But most importantly, why couldn't he protect Naruto? The one person Itachi wanted to protect, he couldn't. Why?

Was Itachi not strong enough? What was he doing wrong, and why was Naruto so hated?

"I- Itachi.." Itachi was snapped out of his thoughts, as Naruto began to regain consciousness. Naruto's blue eyes fluttered open, locking immediately with Itachi's which were currently a deep onyx color.

Naruto blinked a few times before he smiled,

"Itachi? A-are we going to y-your house now?" Itachi just looked at Naruto, who was confused by the look in Itachi's eyes. Naruto had never seen someone looking at him with an emotion like this before. Anger, hate and disgust were all looks he was use to. But what was this emotion in Itachi's eyes? It was new to Naruto.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts, as he was pulled into Itachi's embrace. Itachi nuzzled his face into Naruto's blond hair, while shaking slightly.

' Naruto's alive, he's alive, thank god.' was all Itachi could think as he held the blond in his arms . Naruto sat there for a moment unsure of what was going on, before returning the hug.

"Itachi?" Naruto questioned. Itachi eased slightly at the sound of Naruto's voice, but remained silent as he held Naruto. After a few moments of silence Naruto decided to just sit there in Itachi's embrace, just for awhile longer. Naruto nuzzled his face into the crook of Itachi's neck.

"Itachi, Daisuki." Itachi tightened his grip on Naruto, before responding,

"Naruto Daisuki" ( daisuki means I like you, yay Inumaru12 I read that in DN Angel to!)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxxXxXxxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxxXxxxXxXxXX

Itachi grabbed the bag he and Naruto had packed, as he walked towards the door.

"Naruto are you sure you still want to come over I just cleaned up your wounds a few hours ago." Itachi looked at the small boy, who nodded signaling a yes. After staying in each others embrace for which felt like hours, Naruto fell asleep exhausted from the recent events and Itachi laid him on his bed as he began to pack.

" Itachi, can I ask you a question?" Naruto looked up at Itachi with his big blue eyes.

Itachi nodded as he lifted Naruto onto his back and grabbed the bag they had packed.

" Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Naruto asked figuring it was a good place to start on his quest to know more about Itachi. Itachi looked over his shoulder at Naruto nodding.

Immediately Naruto's face broke into a foxy smile.

" Really?!" Naruto exclaimed, it was cool that he finally knew something about Itachi.

" Yeah my little brother Sasuke is actually about your age." Itachi said as he began to run off, towards his house. Naruto looked at Itachi for a moment before responding,

" Itachi, Can I meet him?" Naruto asked, Itachi looked over his shoulder at Naruto again. Naruto could tell by the look in Itachi's eyes he was going to say no. So Naruto decided to turn on the charm.

" I-Itachi, Pwease?" Naruto said, his rosy pink lips in a pout, his big blue eyes glazed over and slightly teary like a little dog that had just been kicked, and to finish it all off a single tear made its way down his slightly flushed, tan cheek. Itachi looked at Naruto, his eyes widening slightly. Damn did Naruto look cute. Itachi mumbled something before nodding, signaling Naruto could indeed meet his little brother.

Naruto smirked, that was just too easy. Just like when Naruto went to the park a year ago. Naruto had been hiding under the slide, and when he was peeking out he saw a small boy around his age, pulling on his fathers sleeve while pointing to an ice cream stand. Naruto figured the young boy was asking his father for ice cream. The father looked down at his son smiling, but shook his head signaling a no.

The boy puffed out his cheeks, angrily but stopped suddenly and began to give his father the same face Naruto had just given Itachi. The father immediately knelled in front of his son putting a hand on the small boys shoulder smiling, and nodding, giving into the small boy's demands.

Naruto watched the scene with curiosity. Did adults really treat you nicely if you could make a face like that? Naruto decided from that day on he would master the art of the widely feared and dangerously devious move! _The puppy dog pout!( DUN DUN DUN!)_

After that day, everyday Naruto would practice the face in his mirror in hopes that maybe, just maybe he could use it one day. One day...

Naruto was abruptly brought back to reality as him and Itachi approached a large compound, of many houses and stores, which all had a similar fan figure on them. Naruto eyed it all, trying to take it all in. It was a big community.

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence and walking, Itachi approached a particular building. It was slightly bigger that the others and was in a slightly more remote part of the compound. Itachi walked into the house, removing his shoes before gently putting down Naruto and removing the small blonds shoes. Before lifting him up once more and beginning to walk through the house.

Naruto looked Itachi's home up and down, mesmerizing every little detail. It seemed like a palace to Naruto, even though it could only be classified as a typical Konoha home. Perhaps the only reason Naruto thought so highly of it was because he himself had a disgusting dump of a home.

Naruto watched as Itachi approached a door on the end of the long hallway and quietly opened the door revealing Itachi's room. Itachi's room consisted of a large king sized bed, covered by red silk sheets. In the corner was a large desk, which was bare, except for a small photo of what Naruto believed to be Itachi's mother. Naruto's gaze shifted slowly from the desk to the huge couch on the other side of Itachi's room, which was a blood red. The floor was covered by a plush auburn carpet and the only window located by Itachi's bed was covered with drapes of the same color. Naruto stared at the room in awe before jumping out of Itachi's arms and quickly ran strait for the bed, jumping on the soft yet firm mattress.

Naruto giggled as he nuzzled his nose into the soft pillows. Itachi let a warm smile grace his lips as he watched the blond jump onto his bed. Itachi walked up to Naruto and gently took a hand and lovingly moved Naruto's bangs from his face.

"Naruto your going to have to be quite, ok? My family is sleeping at the moment and I would rather not wake them." Itachi whispered, trying to make sure his father would not find out about Itachi's little sleep over. Naruto nodded, as he nuzzled his face into the hand Itachi used to move his bangs. Itachi smiled at the small blond before getting up and whispering a ' wait one minute' before leaving the room.

Itachi slowly snuck into the kitchen, looking through the cupboards for something he and Naruto could eat. Itachi turned his head as he heard someone else enter the kitchen.

" Itachi, what are you doing up so late?" Mikoto asked her son, yawning tiredly.

Itachi turned back to the cupboards, before answering

" Just having something to eat mother." Itachi said as he continued to search through the cupboards.

Mikoto gave her son a quizzical look before, walking up to him and giving him a motherly peck on the cheek.

" Okay hun, good night." And with that she left, with a small smile.

Itachi brushed it off as he removed two packets of instant ramen from the back of the cupboard. Which he had of coursed hidden from his father. Itachi began to boil two pots of water, for his and Naruto's ramen.

XxXXXxXxxxxxXXXXXxXXxxXXXxxXxXXxxxxxxxXXXXXxXXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxxxXXxXxx

Naruto looked up at the ceiling, wondering where Itachi could be. Naruto sat up as he heard the door open. Naruto immediately sat up thinking it was Itachi, but was suprized when he came face to face with an equally suprized face from a small boy about his age. The boy had his head slightly tilted in confusion, his cobalt eyes blinked cutely before he raised a hand running it through his black spiked hair, which oddly looked like the rear of a duck.

Naruto stood up and walked up to the boy,

" Who are you?" Naruto asked the other boy who in response answered,

" I'm Sasuke, who are you? And why are you in my house?"

Naruto smiled whole heartedly,

" My name is Naruto! And im havin a sleep over, with Itachi!" Naruto exclaimed quietly, remembering what Itachi had told him. Sasuke blushed slightly at Naruto's smile but pushed it away.

" Why are you having a sleep over with anki?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand in a childish manor, trying to make sure this boy in front of him wasn't some messed up illusion he was imagining.

Naruto smiled again before answering,

" I'm here cause Itachi's my best friend." And as if on cue Itachi came in with two large bowls of ramen on a tray.

" Outou? What are you doing here?" Itachi questioned looking from Sasuke to Naruto.

" Oh so I see you've met Naruto Outou." Itachi whispered as he laid the tray on the coffee table in front of his couch.

Sasuke looked at his brother confused, so Itachi did know this boy. But what Sasuke didn't get was why was this boy here in _his_ house, in_ Itachi's_ room?

" Itachi, whats that?" Naruto questioned looking at the food tray Itachi had brought in.

" Its called ramen." Itachi answered as he patted a hand on the open seat next to him on the couch. Naruto took the seat next to Itachi as Sasuke took the last open seat next to Naruto.

Naruto leaned in smelling the food before backing up and scrunching his nose in disgust

" Itachi, I don't like it." Naruto wined pulling on the hem of Itachi's shirt. Itachi smiled at Naruto, before handing the blond a pair of chopsticks.

" Well you don't know that for sure. You haven't even tried it yet." Itachi mused, pushing one of the bowls toward Naruto.

Sasuke looked at his Anki confused, Why was Itachi acting this, so warm..towards someone Sasuke didn't even know.

Naruto eyed the food warily, before looking at Sasuke again. Naruto realized Itachi hadn't brought Sasuke any ramen.

" Sasuke would you like to share my ramen?" Naruto offered, thinking of how he could use it as an excuse not to eat the whole bowl. Sasuke looked at Naruto confused before shaking his head, signaling a no.

Naruto frowned, before grabbing some ramen in his chopsticks and motioning it towards Sasuke's mouth.

" C'mon Sasuke say Ahhhh." Naruto said opening his mouth as a demonstration. Sasuke merely stared at Naruto before motioning no a second time. Sighing, Naruto decided if Sasuke wouldn't have some the easy way, he would just have to force him to eat some the hard way.

" Hey Sasuke you have something on your tooth right there." Naruto lied. Sasuke blushed slightly before opening his mouth and pointing to a tooth.

" He-" But Sasuke was cut off as Naruto abruptly shoved the ramen in his mouth. Itachi watched in amusement as Sasuke swallowed, before glaring at Naruto.

" What are you doing! I said I didn't want any?!" Sasuke growled, as Naruto smiled sheepishly.

" Aw I thought only puppy dogs growl." Naruto retorted, placing a hand on Sasuke's head petting him like a dog. Sasuke blushed, but continued to growl in frustration.

" Well I wouldn't be talking fox boy! With whisker marks like those people might mistake you as vermin. Dobe." Sasuke smirked triumphantly. A look of hurt passed through Naruto's eyes, but was quickly replaced with anger. Itachi watched with interest,

' so his whisker marks are a sore spot.' Itachi thought, still watching the scene before him. Itachi was pulled from his thoughts as he watched Naruto's eyes change slightly. The pupils were slowly forming into slits, and Naruto's eyes continued to change little by little from blue, to purple, to a slightly red color. This confused Itachi, did Naruto posses a blood line? But as quickly as it had started, it ended.

Naruto's eyes returned to their normal blue as Naruto smiled.

" Sasuke teme, I have the felling we're gunna be best friends!" Naruto exclaimed, Itachi was suprized slightly by Naruto's_ i__nteresting_ vocabulary.( teme means bastard)

Sasuke merely tilted his head in response.

" And one day we may even be brothers!" Naruto said, a smile plastered on his face. Itachi as well as Sasuke was confused at what the blond was getting at. Well that was until...

" Cause one day im going to marry Itachi!" And with that Itachi blushed a deep pink color, which contrasted against his obsidian eyes and black hair. This was interesting because Itachi never blushed, ever. Not even when he had accidentally saw girls in the springs when he was on a mission.

" M-Marry?" Sasuke questioned, looking at Naruto wide eyed. Sasuke's eyes slowly wandered to Itachi, who had managed to fight his previous blush down.

" Anki have you let mother know yet?" Itachi looked down at his brother, and then to Naruto, who seemed to be in his own little world.

" Well Sasuke me and Naruto are not getting married, he's too young." And with this Naruto was dragged from his little day dream of Itachi whisking him away on a white horse. Naruto was about to say something, when his stomach growled. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and blushed slightly out of embarrassment. Itachi smirked before he turned and began to eat his ramen. Naruto looked over his bowl, with disgust before deciding he was too hungry to care. Naruto grabbed some of the noodles with his chopsticks before putting it in his mouth. Naruto's eyes became at least three sizes bigger, before he began chugging down the bowl.

Itachi watched, as Naruto finished the last of his ramen with a slurp. It had taken a matter of 2 minuets for Naruto to finish his ramen. Itachi looked over at Sasuke once more noticing Sasuke was looking at Naruto wide eyed.

" Outou I think its time for you to go to bed." Itachi said, he wanted some alone time with Naruto.

Sasuke pouted, before nodding as he began to walk out the door.

" yes Anki." Sasuke grumbled

" Oh and Outou don't tell mother or father about Naruto ok?" Itachi added for safe measure.

Sasuke gave him a confused look before nodding. As Sasuke began to leave the room he yawned,

" Good night dobe." Sasuke looked over to Naruto who pouted at the nickname before responding

" Good Night Teme."

After Sasuke had left, Naruto jumped onto Itachi's lap.

" Itachi can we play a game?" Naruto asked, looking up at Itachi. Itachi nodded,

" Do you have one in mind?" Itachi watched as Naruto nodded.

" I wanna play truth or dare!" Naruto exclaimed. Itachi blinked once, then twice.

"Why?" It was blunt, but Itachi had to know, Why truth and dare?

" Cause its a chance to get to know Itachi better." Naruto whispered nuzzling his face into Itachi's shirt. Itachi sighed, well at least they weren't playing spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven. It wasn't that Itachi minded kissing Naruto, he had done it before. Itachi just wasn't sure if he would be able to stop. And that could be a problem...

" Okay, you can go first." Itachi watched as Naruto began,

" Okay truth or dare?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. Itachi thought for a moment before answering

" truth." There was no way Itachi was going to say dare, because if he did Naruto would probably make him do something really embarrassing.

" Okay, Itachi what's your favorite hobby?" Naruto decided to start with something easy. Itachi tried to think of all his hobbies, which proved to be a semi difficult thing to do considering that he didn't really have any.

" Well I guess my favorite hobby is visiting you." Itachi said after a moment. Naruto smiled at that, Itachi was so kind without even realizing it.

" Okay Naruto truth or dare?" Naruto didn't even need to think before answering

" Truth!"

" Okay, Naruto where is your favorite place?" Itachi asked, not really able to think of any other questions.

" Hm well I guess anywhere you are Itachi!" Naruto answered truthfully. Itachi smiled, well maybe truth and dare wasn't such a bad idea.

X

X

Many rounds of truth and dare later, well truth at least seeing as no one had chosen dare yet... Itachi and Naruto knew almost everything about each other. Likes and dislikes, what irritated them and what made them happy, Naruto found out many things about Itachi's family and his problems, since Naruto didn't know anything about his family, he mostly ended up telling Itachi of all the things the villagers had done to him. Another subject Itachi approached, but quickly stalked away from was the scars on Naruto's face, which Naruto seemed very self conscious over. The other touchy subject Itachi decided not to touch upon again was why everyone treated Naruto the way they did. At this question Naruto began to cry, so Itachi quickly changed the subject.

" Okay Itachi truth or dare?" Itachi looked at Naruto a moment before answering,

" Dare." Itachi said deciding to change it up a little bit. Naruto stared at Itachi a moment, before blushing a deep red. Itachi raised and elegant eyebrow at Naruto's behavior. Naruto blinked cutely before answering,

" I-Itachi...I- I dare you to..to kiss me." And with that Naruto turned his head away in embarrassment. Naruto didn't know why he asked, it just kind of slipped out. But god did he want to kiss Itachi again, he didn't know why but he did.

Itachi looked at Naruto as he smiled warmly. Naruto clamped his eyes shut, nervous that Itachi might be disgusted for asking him to do something so...so well Naruto couldn't think of a word. But Naruto knew what irked Itachi now. One of those things was being asked, or forced to do something he himself did not want. Like his father forcing him to be an Anbu, and forcing him to be something he's not and didn't want to be.

Naruto was abruptly brought from his thoughts as a warm hand descended on his chin, turning his face so that he was face to face with Itachi. As Naruto's eyes connected with Itachi's, tears began to roll down his tan cheeks. What if Itachi really didn't want this? Naruto began to shake slightly as more tears ran down his cheeks. Naruto wanted to kiss Itachi, but what if Itachi didn't want it? What if all of this was out of pity? Thoughts raced through Naruto's mind, causing more tears to stream down his face.

Itachi's eyes widened considerably when Naruto began to cry. Did he do something wrong? Why was Naruto crying, if he was the one that asked to get kissed? Itachi felt hurt, did Naruto not like it when he kissed him? Itachi needed to know what was going through the small blond's mind.

" Naruto, why are you crying?" Itachi felt Naruto tense considerably at the question. There was a pregnant pause before Naruto answered.

" Itachi- Why?" Naruto hiccuped in between sobs, Itachi looked down at the blond waiting for him to explain.

" I-Itachi why are you so nice to me? Why do y-you see me differently than others?! Why-why do you make me feel like this?!" Naruto sobbed, on the slightly louder side. All of Naruto's emotions began to poor out as he sobbed.

" Why do I w-ant this so mu-ch?! Why am I feeling like this?! Why do y-ou care?! Why don't you h-hate me, w-why does everyone else shun me and treat me like a monster?! WHY WHY WHY?!" Naruto continued to sob, shaking violently.

Itachi watched the blond as he continued to sob. Naruto slurred out many questions through his sobs, all the questions that were slowly gnawing at him. Slowly breaking him down, and it hurt. It hurt like hell to see Naruto like this. Itachi hated them, the people who had done this to Naruto, caused him so much pain. It had taken months for Itachi to simple put his hand on Naruto's shoulder without him shaking in fear. And now Naruto was here in his bed crying his eyes out, happy one moment and sad the next. Whenever Naruto began to forget his troubles, they came back 10 fold to bite him in the ass. And Itachi hated it, not being able to help the sobbing form on his bed. Itachi looked down at the sobbing blond once more.

Unable to watch the blond cry any longer Itachi swooped down and captured Naruto's lips, in hopes of bringing Naruto back to him.

Itachi's eyes closed, his and Naruto's lips still pressed against together firmly. Naruto's eyes widened as Itachi kissed him. All of the sudden all of the anxiety was gone, at least for the moment. All Naruto's thoughts slowly began to revolve around Itachi, and the feeling in his stomach.

Itachi pulled away slightly, his breath still ghosting upon Naruto's lips,

" Naruto, I dare you to kiss me." And with that Itachi for a second time pushed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto's eyes closed as he kissed back, Itachi's lips were so soft.

At first the kiss was simple and chaste, but soon became more passionate as Itachi unconsciously nibbled at Naruto's lower lip. Naruto gasped slightly, giving Itachi the chance to slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto's eyes snapped open,

Itachi's tongue was in his mouth! What was he doing? Was this still considered a kiss? Naruto didn't know he was 7 ( _**almost 8 in Itachi's defense..**_) for gods sake!

Naruto tried to pull away, but a hand was pressed against the back of his head keeping him from moving. He winced slightly as Itachi accidentally pressed against the sore spot on his head from earlier that day. Naruto began to panic, as Itachi's tongue began exploring his mouth.

He squirmed as Itachi's tongue caressed his. The unrelenting muscle continued to touch every corner of Naruto's mouth, savoring every inch of it. A strange sound made its way passed Naruto's lips as Itachi began to push his tongue further into Naruto's mouth.

X

X

Itachi was on cloud 9 as he kissed Naruto. Naruto tasted so good, so addicting. Sweet, yet sour but completely raw and refined. Itachi was abruptly brought to reality as heard Naruto moan.

Itachi quickly pulled away, and looked over the blond. Naruto was flushed, a small pink tinge on his cheeks, his mouth was slightly agape as he breathed heavily trying to take in some well needed oxygen. Itachi for the first time in his life felt a nose bleed coming on.

" Naruto?" Itachi questioned, Naruto turned to face Itachi before asking,

" What.The.Hell.Was.That?" Itachi merely looked at Naruto for a few seconds.

" A kiss. Now lets go to sleep, its already 1:20 in the morning." Itachi pulled the sheets over them, and turned over to face Naruto. Naruto looked at him for a second before smiling and snuggling into Itachi.

' Well even thought that was weird, I guess I'll have to wait till im older to understand.' Naruto thought as he felt Itachi wrap two arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Naruto nuzzled into the crook of Itachi's neck, and purred slightly as Itachi nuzzled his face into Naruto's hair.

'damn it, damn it damn hormones.' Itachi thought, memories of the kiss swimming through his mind. It was a good thing Naruto was so innocent, and forgiving. And slightly forgetful.

It was so warm, so calming. Naruto listened to the steady beat of Itachi's heart as his eye lids got heavy and he slowly fell asleep. Itachi kissed Naruto's forehead before closing his eyes and doing the same.

X

X

Both boys laid there in a peaceful sleep, as the door quietly opened. A tall figure slowly walked into the room. The figure walked next to the bed, to have Itachi start some 3:00 training.

The figure stopped abruptly as he looked down at Itachi's bed, there were two pulses, and two sets of breathing. There was of course Itachi, but there was another, a small breathing form under the covers. Itachi unconsciously pulled the covered form closer to him, as he smiled slightly. This was a suprize to the man not once in the past 8 years had he seen Itachi smile so warmly, or at all for that matter.

Itachi was almost perfect, he was so close to perfecting his ninja ways. Itachi had become emotionless the perfect killing machine and now whatever was under those covers was ruining it. The man carefully removed Itachi's arms from the form, which was a incredibly hard job to do, considering Itachi's vice grip. But after removing Itachi's arms, the man slowly began to pull the sheets of the small covered form, revealing a mop of spiky blond hair. The man growled in disgust, before abruptly lifting the small boy and leaving the room.

Me: so I made this one really long so I hope you liked it!

Itachi: damn so close...so close to ravishing my Naru-chan...

Me: Well too bad your gonna have to wait..cause its going to be especially hard to ravish him when a certain avenger starts falling for him...

Itachi: WHAT!

Me: well um _**cough **_

_thank you for all you awesome comments! They make me soo happy! And I was wondering, do you think I should let Itachi's mom live? The clan is going to get massacred but I really don't want to kill the mom, she seems nice... Sasuke would still be an avenger and whatever, but he would be an emo avenger with a mom...so please let me know what you think. Thank you!!_


	4. Chapter 3

Me: OMG!!!! I am so happy! Thank you all for reading my story! It makes me soo happy!

Itachi: What the hell! Me and my Naru-chan were snuggling and you freakin ruin it! And for what! If you wanted to make it exciting you could of just put in a lemon! But 'no"! You had to go and make it angsty!

Me:....wow I think thats the most I've ever heard you talk to anyone except Naru-chan...

Itachi: shit, now my ego's ruined! Are you happy NOW!

Me:.....yes.

Itachi..... ...damn you...

DISCLAIMER!!: I do not own Naruto sadly...

sorry I haven't downloaded I was in a bit of a...well slump....T__T

I'm a bit disappointed with this chappie, so please let me know what you think I should change in the next chappie...

X  
X

It was dark, nothing stirred except a gentle breeze. Though it was late ravens had perched upon the tree's, watching the scene unfolding before them. Their pitch black cold eyes stared,not once blinking. They stood there, making no noise, just watching.

The shadowed man walked quickly through the dark halls of the compound. Everything flying by in a blur. He made his way through quietly but swiftly, just in case there was a chance Itachi woke up.

The man took a quick glance down at the small sleeping form in his arms. He needed to get rid of the demon kid fast. As he ran out of the house, as strong gust of wind suddenly flew through the air, brushing the mans brown bangs out of his face, revealing brown cold eyes. There was only one man in all of Konoha with these type of eyes. These cold eyes belonged to the one and only, prestigious Uchiha Fugaku. Itachi's father.( You all guessed.. I was trying to be sneaky....your all too smart.. =3) Fugaku made his way through the garden quickly, and silently as Naruto began to stir.

" Tachi.." Naruto murmured in his sleep, snuggling closer to the elder Uchiha, causing Fugaku to growl. How could filth like this ever even think of saying his son's name, his son the one destined to be the worlds number one ninja. He'd be more powerful than even a bijuu one day!

Fugaku smirked viscously as he got an idea.

'Well maybe the small demon could be useful after all.' Fugaku thought to himself, tightening his grip on Naruto, earning a small painful whimper.

After getting to the most isolated area of the village, Fugaku found the run down house he was looking for. He quickly knocked down the door and ran to the wall on the right. Fugaku made three hand signs with his one unoccupied hand, making a door appear. The door was black and plastered with dark brown, red blotches of dry blood.

Fugaku quickly opened the door, revealing a dark stairway. It reeked of blood and death, but Fugaku shrugged it off. He was used to the smell by now. He began to descend down the stairway a little, before turning around and making 4 more hand signs. The doors closed, and the jutsu was back in place, hiding the door way from any intruders.

Fugaku smirked, as he turned and continued down the stairs. The small boy in his arms beginning to toss and turn slightly.

At the bottom of the stairs was a large dark room. The walls were completely made of concrete and were cracked in various places. It had bones as well as carcasses and blood everywhere. Some were chained to the walls and others were laying on the ground, cursed to rot. The only thing out of place was a black oriental cabinet in the corner of the room. Fugaku walked towards the cabinet and preformed various hand signs, disabling the many traps he had put up to insure it's safety. After disabling the traps, Fugaku laid Naruto against one of the cement walls. He removed one of the corpses from the chains and put the shackles around Naruto's wrists and ankles. The small blond wriggled and groaned from the stiffness of the cement wall.

Fugaku once again strode over to the cabinet,ignoring Naruto's groans, and opened it revealing hundreds of forbidden scrolls. Fugaku's eyes skimmed over their titles slowly, as he looked for the one he currently needed. Dead brown eyes narrowed, as they skimmed over a scroll with blood red lettering, that was almost illegible due to the vast amount of dried blood embedded into the scroll. Fugaku raised a pale hand and grabbed the scroll, carefully pulling it out of its spot.

Fugaku unraveled the scroll, and began to read its contents. Pale lips smirked as they read,

_' In order to remove a bijuu from a host without the use of jutsu's, you must first taint the host. Second you must use the host's blood to write the following symbols. These symbols must be located around the host, and must be connected by an ash circle. The ash must be made from human flesh, no more than 3 months old. The host may not be virgin and must be under the age of 15. If the host's age exceeds this than the seal, or bond between the host and the bijuu will be too strong.' _

A smirk found it's way to the elder Uchiha's face as he read the last part he found himself looking over to the small boy and licking his lips, which suddenly felt dry. Quickly, Fugaku laid the scroll on top of the cabinet before walking calmly over to the sleeping boy.

Well it had been a while since he had gotten a good lay...

( in the upcoming rape scene, there will be no arousal on Naruto's part for 2 reasons

its rape

he's only 7 for gods sake =3)

X  
X

X

It was warm, for the first time in years it was warm. Itachi had no desire to awaken as he nuzzled into the warmth. He absentmindedly felt something brush against his face, and tickle his cheek, but it made him smile, what ever it was. Itachi felt as the form next to him moved slightly to snuggle closer to Itachi. In response, Itachi pulled the form closer to him. The teen took a deep breath. The smell of vanilla and cinnamon caused a pleasurable tingling in his nose.

But then suddenly it was cold. And the smell was gone. Itachi groped the sheets next to him desperately to find the source of the warmth, but felt nothing but blankets. It was too cold, like all those other nights Itachi spent alone. Itachi desperately in his mind searched for the warmth, but he couldn't find it. He found himself tossing and turning in his sleep. His breathing became ragged, and he became slightly panicked. But why?

Something wasn't right, Itachi's instincts were telling him something was wrong and Itachi was taught to follow his instincts. But what was it that was so important that it was making Itachi so nervous. Suddenly a flash of yellow and blue passed through his mind. Instantly red eyes opened abruptly as Itachi sat up. Immediately searching for any sign of blond.

When he found none, he jumped out of bed only to fall to the floor. His limbs were still numb from his deep sleep. With a grunt Itachi rose to his feet a second time before running like hell out the door.

" Oh god Naruto please." Itachi pleaded. " Please be okay!" Itachi checked the loft, before checking the kitchen, the bathroom and then all the guest rooms. Itachi's eyes darted to every little corner, hoping to see a blotch of blond.

Itachi ran to Sasuke's room, and out of panic slammed the door open. Small cobalt eyes flickered open. Before Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes childishly.

" Anki? What are you -" Sasuke stopped as he looked at his brother. Itachi was panicked, his sharingan glowing red, as he looked around Sasuke's room, as he began pulling out everything. Sasuke began to get scared, he had never seen his Anki act like this.

" Anki.." Sasuke cried " Whats going on?!"

But Itachi ignored Sasuke and bolted out of the room, leaving a scared and crying Sasuke behind.

X  
X  
X  
" Ta....chi." The small blond murmured. A small smile graced his lips as Itachi entered his dream. In his dream Itachi was the prince and he was the princess. He was locked away in the castle, that was surrounded by evil trolls, that looked very similar to the abusive villagers, that would torment him everyday. Itachi had come on his white horse, his silver armor shining brightly from the suns bright rays, with his sword that had a red shine to it perched in his pale fist. Itachi had come to slay all off the ugly trolls. After killing them all Itachi had gotten off his white horse and walked up to the tower.

" _Come on Naru Jump! I promise I'll catch you!"_ Itachi called, his hands cupped near his mouth, causing his voice to echo. Naruto looked down hesitantly at the large drop, before shaking his head no.

" _I'll catch you. " _Itachi called, his arms open wide.

"_**Don't you trust me?**"_ Itachi asked, his voice more mocking than sad. But it went unnoticed by Naruto as he slowly leaned over the edge. Naruto looked down at the fall. From up there Itachi looked like an ant.

" You...you promise?" Naruto asked waiting for Itachi to reassure him.

" _Of course. I promise." _Itachi paused for a moment.

" _**I. Will. Never. Leave. You.**"_ Itachi finally whispered, his red eyes glinting with a look unfamiliar to Naruto. Blue eyes blinked cutely as Naruto took a deep breath, before taking a jump of faith over the edge. Naruto clampt his eyes shut as he fell over the edge, but when he opened them Itachi was gone. Naruto's eyes widened as his blue eyes frantically searched the ground below him for Itachi. Naruto called out,

" Itachi help!" but there was no reply. Naruto felt himself falling and getting closer to the ground every second. But there was still no answer and Naruto was left to fall. Tears slid down his scarred cheeks, as he cried. He was scared. He was going to die. And Itachi didn't care.

'But its a dream! It's a dream!' Naruto tried to reassure himself. Naruto took in a deep breath before pinching his arm.

Naruto suddenly let out a whimper, before opening his eyes. His breathing was raged and he was still dazed from his dream. Even so he could tell he was no longer in Itachi's room. Naruto's eyes were still wet from crying and the room seemed fuzzy.

" Ah awake are we." Came a mocking voice. Naruto went to rub his eyes, so he could see the man, but was held back by something cool and metallic around his wrists. Naruto's breathing began to become labored and ragged.

" Sh, calm down. Whats wrong? Scared?" Came the mocking voice once again, this time faking kindness.

Naruto winced as he felt a large calloused hand sweep across his eye lids. When Naruto opened his eyes once again, he saw a tall man with brown hair, and dead cold brown eyes. Which had only what seemed to be a flicker of slight amusement in them.

" Who-"

" I'm Uchiha Fugaku. Itachi's father." He cut off coldly. Naruto's blue eyes widened before he smiled warmly.

" Tachi's Tou-san!" Naruto jeered happily. " Mr. Itachi's dad, Are you just as kind as Tachi?" Naruto asked innocently, his head cocked slightly to the side. The elder Uchiha smirked,

" Yes, I am." he lied, kneeling before the younger boy.

" I'm so nice im going to do something very special for you." Fugaku whispered into the Kyuubi vessel's ear.

" Really?!" Naruto asked obliviously. His small blue eyes blinking cutely. Fugaku smirked.

" Yes," Fugaku smirk widened " I am going to give you the sweet relief of death." Fugaku hissed, malice laced through out every word.

Naruto's eyes widened, as he heard Fugaku chuckle in his ear.

" N-no, death. Thats not nice." Naruto managed to breath out, his voice slightly wavering " I-i don't want to die." Naruto began to cry, his voice on the edge of hysterics, yet still in a whisper.

Did Itachi's dad mean he wants to kill him? Was this also a dream, or some kind of sick trick.

" Tish, Tish Naru, being selfish." Fugaku mocked. " What about all the kind people who want you to die?" Naruto began to openly sob at Fugaku's words, It was true, this was not the first time Naruto had been told that people wished for his death. People would always tell him to die, to burn in hell, to just drop dead. Tears glided down Naruto's scarred cheek. But Itachi didn't hate him. Itachi, who had whispered all those kind things to him, and held him so warmly. Didn't hate him. He couldn't have hated him.

" Bu-t Tach-i Doesn't ha-te me..." Naruto accidentally whispered almost inaudibly, but Fugaku just caught it. Fugaku scowled as he grabbed Naruto's arms violently, making Naruto whimper. Before he moved his face in so that it was only a few centimeters away from Naruto's.

" Is that what you really think?" Fugaku questioned, his breath ghosting over Naruto's lips. Naruto felt nauseous from the close proximity. The feeling of Fugaku's breath wasn't like Itachi's. When it was Itachi, Naruto would feel light headed and have a funny feeling in his stomach. But when Fugaku did it just felt disgusting.

" Not going to answer me?" Fugaku hissed, pulling Naruto from his thoughts. Naruto tried to lean back more, but he was already up against the wall.

" Well what would you think... if I told you that Itachi was the one that handed you over to me?" Fugaku smiled when Naruto froze, and began to shake lightly.

" Yo-ur, lying." Naruto stuttered, more tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

" Am I? If I was, then why isn't Itachi here? If I had just taken you, wouldn't Itachi have fought to keep you safe?" Naruto froze,his chest clenching painfully as Fugaku's words sank in. He couldn't answer. He couldn't answer. Did that mean it was true? Naruto's eyes clampt shut. No, no! It couldn't be true, it just couldn't!

Memories of him and Itachi kissing, laying together, holding hands, eating ramen together flooded his mind. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't, the way Itachi made him feel, the way Itachi felt. Was it all an act. Tears fell from Naruto's already red eyes.

' It wouldn't have been the first time. 'Naruto thought bitterly, his hands balling into fists.

Fugaku smirked as Naruto's body began to ease, meaning what Fugaku had said was finally sinking in. Then Fugaku remembered the task at hand and with a smirk, he breathed into Naruto's ear

" Good boy." He pushed their lips together. Naruto's eyes snapped open. Itachi's father was kissing him! When it had finally sunk in Naruto's blue eyes dilated to masses of gray. He tried to push Fugaku away, but was bound in place by the shackles around his wrists and ankles. Something warm began to slide across his bottom lip, before trying to pry open his lips. Naruto clampt his mouth shut, refusing entrance, but gasped as a hand grabbed his crotch roughly. Naruto let out a smothered cry as Fugaku slipped his tongue into his mouth. The invading muscle began to glide itself across his tongue, before running over his gums and teeth.

Tears fell down Naruto's cheeks faster than before as he tried to toss his head, to get the invading tongue out of his mouth.

But Fugaku had laced a hand through his hair and clamped on tightly, so Naruto couldn't push out his tongue. Naruto's smothered sobs began to make his whole body shake, as he pulled animalisticly at the shackles, cutting his wrists and ankles. He couldn't breath. Naruto gasped for air into the kiss, and finally Naruto bit down on Fugaku's tongue, hard, causing a metallic tasting substance to splatter onto his tongue.

The older man immediately pulled back and punched Naruto full force in the face, causing Naruto to fly back, his head smashing into the concrete wall.

Suddenly Naruto's head began to bleed, adding more blood to the already bloodied wall. The kitsune let out another choked sob, that sounded watery due to the blood pooling in his mouth. Fugaku smirked before leaning down to Naruto.

Naruto coughed up some of the blood, watching as it splattered against the floor. He felt dizzy, he felt disgusting. Not even the coppery taste of blood could get the gruesome taste of Fugaku out of his mouth.

" It would have been best if you hadn't done that Kyuubi- chan." Fugaku mocked dangerously. Naruto sobbed, his tears stinging his cheek as he coughed up more blood. Kyuubi, who did Itachi's dad think he was talking to?

" Look at me." Fugaku ordered. Naruto ignored him and stared at the blood splattered on the floor, finding it more attractive to look at. Suddenly a pale hand grabbed Naruto by the collar, pulling him up before slamming him back into the wall, causing Naruto to wince and let out a small gasp of pain.

" Now im going to have to be rough." Fugaku mused, pulling out a kunai. Naruto eyed the metal weapon he knew all too well. Panic enveloped him as he began to pull at the shackles once more frantically. Fugaku growled as he cut off Naruto's black shirt, the kunai catching skin. Effectively cutting a line down Naruto's small torso. Naruto screamed as the blood dripped down his side and pooled at his feet.

Fugaku unfazed by Naruto's screams, looked hungrily at the now half naked boy before him. (Cough-pedophile-cough)

" H'm, Kyuu-chan who would have known you have such a girlish figure under that baggy shirt." Fugaku teased, running a pale hand down Naruto's side. Naruto flinched in disgust.

The blond let out a straggled gasp as Fugaku began to lick at his collar bone.

" S-top... P-leas-e." Naruto begged. But Fugaku ignored him and continued his ministrations. The older man continued licking at the juncture between Naruto's neck before biting down hard, drawing blood. Naruto cried out in pain, as he felt Fugaku smirking against his neck. The elder Uchiha began once again, licking and leaving large bite marks all over Naruto's torso. Naruto continued to sob, as Fugaku licked at the cut he had made on Naruto's chest lapping up the blood.

Even Naruto couldn't hold in a whimper as Fugaku ran his tongue over Naruto's little pink nub. The nipple hardening as Fugaku caressed it.

" S-top plea-se" Naruto managed to breath out, his voice horse. Fugaku just smirked, as he pulled back slightly,

" Aw, but you seem to be enjoying it, ne Kyuubi-chan?" and as to prove his point Fugaku ran his thumb over the small nub, watching as it hardened under his touch.

" N-o, n-o more. I-don't li-ke it." But Fugaku ignored him as he returned to what he had been doing.

" Ahh!" Naruto's head shot up as Fugaku began to nip at his stomach, leaving hickeys all over his abdomen. After a few moments, Fugaku leaned back to admire his work, when something caught his eye. Black markings began to become visible on Naruto's abdomen.

" The seal." Fugaku growled, tracing the seal with his finger. Naruto began to shake uncontrollably. It was so sensitive. It took everything he had not to moan at the sensations wracking his body.

" Hm. I suppose we should hurry this up." Naruto froze. No, he couldn't mean... But he did.

" NO!! N-O!! G-OD PLEA-SE NO!! NO MO-RE!!" Naruto screamed pulling at the shackles with renewed vigor. Fugaku glared at Naruto before grabbing the small boys neck. Effectively quieting him.

" Your making this less enjoyable. I suggest you lay back and....._relax... _" Fugaku hissed, activating his sharingan. Naruto stared at them. They weren't like Itachi's, these eyes were cold, and murderous. Nothing like the warm red eyes Naruto loved so much. Suddenly Naruto became numb, and limp. He fell slightly, only able to stand due to the now blood covered shackles.

" There, now you can enjoy yourself now, ne?" Fugaku teased, kneeling so he was right in front of the seal. Naruto wanted to scream, he wanted to flail his arms, he wanted to snarl, and bite and cry. But he couldn't.

He was weak, pathetic, worthless.

A pale hand began to unzip the small boys pants. The pants fell to the ground, and pooled at Naruto's feet, leaving Naruto in nothing but his orange boxers.

" Say good bye Kyuu-chan." Fugaku growled, running a hand over the small boys crotch.

Naruto whimpered, tears falling silently from his eyes. Naruto closed his eyes, flashes of red passed through his vision, as he watched his body fall from the tower. Naruto watched, unblinking as his body crashed to the floor. Mangled, bloody and broken. Itachi didn't catch him. Itachi had let him fall.

" I.....t..ach..i"

X  
X  
X

Itachi ran out of the house barefoot, his raven black hair falling from its tie. Uncaring, he ran ridiculously fast through the compound, his sharingan looking frantically for Naruto's chakra signature.

" Naruto! Dammit Naruto answer me!" Itachi pleaded. His hair flying in all directions.

Itachi continued to run, even as he entered the oldest, most run down part of the compound. Itachi knew this part of the compound was abandoned, but he couldn't take any chances. Itachi crashed through the doors of all the broken down houses one by one. All he found was rats, spiders and a few stray cats.

" Damn it!" Itachi cursed slamming his fist into the wall of one of the houses. His red eyes stared at the wall,which to his suprize echoed.

" The hell?" Itachi smacked it again and it echoed once more. Quickly, he searched the wall with his sharingan. All three tomoes began to spin wildly, as he searched the room. Before his sharingan could pick anything up, the room began to shake, red chakra began to climb up the walls like blood. Itachi fell to the floor with an undignified grunt as a huge tremor hit the building causing two of the walls to break, revealing a black door, which was splattered with what Itachi identified as blood.

The teen slowly made his way to the door, before lifting to pale hands to grasp the dark red handles. As soon as Itachi opened the doors, a massive amount of killing intent hit him. Itachi's eyes widened as red chakra began to pool on the stairs. Itachi fell to his knees just from the sheer power of the malice emanating from the red chakra. But he couldn't stop here. He had to save him.

" N-naruto" Itachi pulled himself to his feet, just barely as he put a foot into the red substance, instantly pulling it back as the chakra began to eat at the flesh.

" Damn it!" Itachi cursed, looking down the seemingly endless flight of stairs.

Not knowing what else to do Itachi cupped his hands by his mouth and screamed,

" NARUTO!"

The walls echoed, Itachi listened for any response, but got none.

'Naruto..Naruto....Naruto..' the walls echoed one last time., Itachi's hands fell to his sides as he stared down the stairs, now almost over flowing with the red chakra. Itachi could only imagine the pain Naruto was probably in. Especially if it was his father. Itachi knew first hand what his father was capable of. Itachi shivered at the thought.

Suddenly, the red chakra began to recede, opening the path to Itachi. Itachi experimentally stepped forward once. When nothing happened Itachi broke into a full out sprint down the stairway. Not prepared for what he was about to see.

As soon as Itachi made it to the bottom of the stairs, he saw red. Fresh blood was splattered across the walls and floor. The stench of burning flesh and rotting skin, made him visibly twitch.

Itachi panicked for a second, before noticing the small form in the middle of the room. Naruto's back was facing Itachi, the small blond was crouched over, only his arms moving occasionally.

" Naruto?" Itachi questioned, taking a step towards said blond. Itachi wasn't expecting what came next. The small boy slowly turned around, revealing blood, lots of blood, splattered all over him.

Red eyes locked with red eyes.

" N-naruto?" Itachi reached out a hand and stepped forward. Naruto growled and stood up, revealing blood all over his torso and legs. His blond bangs were matted with blood, causing them to stick to his face. But what scared Itachi the most was the blood dripping from his fangs and from the corner of his mouth.

" Na-ruto?" Itachi called again taking another step. Naruto got down on all fours, hissing revealing his blood covered fangs. As soon as Naruto got down, Itachi saw the body behind him. There behind Naruto was Fugaku. Or what used to be Fugaku. The body laid still, blood pooling around it. Blood seeped out from his chest where his heart once was, and from where the arm once was. Itachi's eyes widened.

The Uchiha protege's mouth suddenly felt dry. He looked back to Naruto, who was guarding the body. The kitsune backed up slightly, his slitted eyes never leaving Itachi.

" Naru-to? Did you-.......did yo-u kill him?" Itachi managed to stutter, his voice cracking. Naruto growled in response, glaring at Itachi.

Itachi couldn't believe it. What was happening to Naruto? This couldn't possibly be the same boy he had taken care of. The boy he had eaten ramen with, played with.....kissed. The blond that was always smiling, but always so sad. The beaten, bruised boy Itachi had picked up in that ally couldn't possibly be this same boy. The boy he....lo-.

A huge burst of chakra dragged Itachi from his thoughts, as he fell backwards. Landing on his back. He sat up slowly, his eyes immediately locking onto Naruto.

The small boy was crouched over the corpse again, as the red chakra began to cover him, forming a tail and what seemed to be ears. Fox ears?

The blond, grabbed Fugaku's shirt with his teeth, lifting the corpse, before he raised a hand. The chakra made what seemed to be an extension of the hand, as it flew up cracking the sealing. Naruto made a fist, the chakra followed suit and the young kitsune flew up through the hole and ran out of Itachi's sight. Itachi sat there a moment, his eyes locked on the spot Naruto had just been.

" oh my god." Itachi whispered,

" Naruto...what the hells happened to you!" He couldn't help but scream, his question echoed off the walls, but he received no response.

Itachi stood up shakily, before following after Naruto. It wasn't too hard considering that Naruto left a trail of skid marks, most likely from sliding Fugaku's corpse across the ground.

" Naruto! Naruto! Please answer me!" Itachi called, his breathing ragged.

X

X

Naruto continued to slide the body across the ground, until he reached the Uchiha compound. Naruto quickly laid the body down, before sinking his teeth into Fugaku's left arm.( the only arm he has left)

Naruto quickly shredded the skin, and licked up the blood. Naruto purred as the lapped up the red substance. It tasted good. The coppery taste invaded his senses, and he found himself licking more rapidly. Naruto at the moment wasn't conscious, but Kyuubi had full reign as his influence caused Naruto to have the overwhelming desire of blood.

Naruto was so busy devouring the blood he failed to notice the ravens watching him, with their cold beady eyes.

The kitsune found himself becoming high on the metallic taste he was coming to love.

Naruto vuegly heard a gasp, but ignored it as he began to rip at more flesh, spilling more blood, which he went to lap up.

" Naruto! What are you doing?! Stop please!" Itachi pleaded, he watched as Naruto ignored him, and continued to drink the blood from the corpse. To say Itachi was scared...would be an understatement. Itachi right now, was down right mortified as he watched Naruto lap up his fathers blood.

This wasn't Naruto. Itachi knew it, he just knew it. He wanted Naruto back, His Naruto. He wanted to see Naruto's big blue eyes, and Naruto's happy go lucky smile. But all he saw was blood, and slitted eyes. Itachi watched with his own sad, crazed eyes.

" Please.." Itachi called, his voice hoarse.

" Stop...Naruto...please..come back.." Naruto didn't answer.

Before Itachi knew it he was running blindly to the small boy. Only to suddenly be knocked down by a strong force, forced to the ground. When he opened his eyes, he came face to face with the red slitted eyes, that he had seen so much of tonight.

Naruto let out a throaty growl, before nuzzling his face into Itachi's neck.

" N-naruto? Is....that you?..Naruto?" The blond didn't answer, but instead began to lick at the pale skin on Itachi's neck.

" N-Naruto what are you- Agh!" Itachi let out a pained cry as Naruto bit into the flesh on his neck, and began lapping up the blood. The wound itself was not deep, but was just strong enough to spill blood.

Naruto purred violently at the taste of this new blood. It wasn't like the Fugaku's blood, it was sweet. Naruto began to lick at Itachi's neck harder, before biting again, spilling more blood. It was warmer. It was intoxicating, and delicious.

Itachi groaned,

" N-Naruto." As he weaved a hand through Naruto's golden tresses. It was hard not to, as Naruto nipped at his neck. Itachi's hormones were racing, being the teenager he was. Each nip to his neck was like a love bite, and it was making him feel so warm. Oh god he wanted Naruto, he wanted his Naruto now. But most of all he wanted Naruto to say his name.

" Oh god Naruto...... Co-me back. Plea-se" Suddenly the small boy stopped nipping at Itachi's pale skin. There was a small pause, before Naruto slowly pulled away and brought his face to Itachi's.

"N-naruto!" Itachi stared into blue eyes. A euphoria of emotions hit Itachi as he looked into those beautiful blue eyes. Itachi lifted a hand and laid it on Naruto's blood stained tan cheek. Blue eyes stared down at him in confusion. Naruto just stared at him. After taking everything in Naruto finally whispered,

" Itach-?" Suddenly, Naruto screamed, as blood splattered everywhere. Itachi's eyes widened as he watched the 10 shuriken, embed themselves deep into Naruto's back.

" Naruto!" Itachi sat up and wrapped his arms around the small shaking boy.

Itachi went to look up at whoever dared to throw shuriken at Naruto. What he wasn't expecting was the clan standing in front of him, excluding Sasuke and his mother.

" Itachi what are you doing? Drop the boy, we can't kill him if your in the way" One of them ordered. Most likely male from the roughness of the voice. Itachi just tightened his grip on the small boy.

" What the hells wrong with you!?" Itachi yelled, he was frustrated, hell he was pissed.

" He's just a little boy! Leave him alone!" Some of the clan laughed, while others remained quiet and glared.

" Just a boy?" One of Itachi's aunts spat. " Thats no boy. Its a demon." Itachi sat there mortified.

" A-a demon...but-"

" He probably didn't know because of the law." One of the younger women cut him off.

" Yeah your right, Itachi was a small boy when it happened." another added.

Itachi just pulled Naruto closer to him, glaring at the clan. Trying to hide the emotions running through him. Naruto was a demon? But that couldn't be true...a demon can't save a life. A demon wouldn't have been able to save Itachi from himself.

The truth was, before Itachi had met Naruto, he felt useless, worthless. Many times his father had punished him for the simplest mistakes. Itachi couldn't say he was sad to see his father go, but he definitely hadn't wanted Naruto's hands to be covered with his blood.

Itachi had been used as a tool by his father. Just a way to raise the Uchiha name and damn Uchiha pride. Itachi felt as if, he was not human but a monster. Something only placed on this world to kill. That could have also been the reason Itachi found himself being brought to Naruto. They were so similar. Itachi had heard people call a monster by numerous people. Before Itachi had met Naruto many times he would seek reassurance through self infliction. Yes, the great Itachi Uchiha, had slit his wrists on numerous occasions. No one had noticed due to Itachi's odd healing ability. Itachi, was unable to scar. To many this would seem like a blessing, but to Itachi it was a curse. It made him believe he truly was a monster.

But ever since he had met Naruto he was too busy to worry over such things. When he was taking care of Naruto, he didn't think of anything else besides the small boy. When he talked to Naruto he felt as though the door with all his secrets was opened. He felt relieved, with those secrets revealed. Like he had taken a great weight off his shoulders. Itachi needed Naruto, and Itachi felt guilty using Naruto as his happiness. He felt as though he was pushing to much of a burden onto the small boy.

" Well he doesn't know the story, we should probably fill him in, ne?" One of the elder women snorted indignantly, her wrinkling eyes glaring at the creature in Itachi's arms. Said teen just looked up at them, his glare barely set in place.

" But thats against the law-"one of the tinier woman began.

" Shut it. What they know can hurt them." a large man cut off, his face adorned with wrinkles and his eyes glued with a murderous glare towards Naruto.

Everyone grew quiet as one of the men cleared their throat to to tell the story.

" Well, Itachi I presume you know what October 10th is ne?" The man asked.

Itachi thought for a moment before unconsciously murmuring,

" Naruto's birthday." Many of the clan members frowned, while others glared.

" Yes I suppose thats true, but it was also the day the Kyuubi no kitsune was defeated. Ne?" He informed Itachi.

The young Uchiha protege's eyes narrowed.

" But really the demon was not killed." Itachi was suprized, but didn't let it show, as his face remained impassive.

" Then what happened to the Kyuubi?" The teen asked, trying to hide the curiosity from his voice.

The man smirked before turning his attention to the unconscious form in Itachi' arms.

" It was sealed." The man paused. " in a new born baby." Itachi sat there for a moment before he put 2 and 2 together.

" Naruto?" Itachi whispered, unconsciously pulling the small form in his arms closer. Naruto had a demon sealed in him? Itachi stared at the shivering form. Naruto was a demon?

No, that wasn't true. That couldn't have made him a demon.

Itachi vuegly remembered his earlier incident. All the blood, the fangs, and that strange chakra....

those red eyes.. Itachi unconsciously shivered at the thought.

It all began to make sense.

But sure the monster was sealed in Naruto, but that didn't make him the demon. Did it? What happened only moments ago was pretty demon like. Itachi mentally shook his head. It couldn't be true. It wasn't true. Itachi didn't see why Naruto was hurt so badly for something, in the end, he couldn't control.

" Correct. So now you see why we must dispose of the child. He is a danger. He cannot control the demon. The demon most likely must of corrupted the small boy soul. He may have been human at one point, but that was long ago"

" So then what do you plan on doing?" Itachi looked up at the man who was smirking again.

" Well we'll have to place the demon in a safer container." The man paused "Such as your self, or that worthless brat you call a brother. " Itachi's eyes widened as he stared at the man, who seemed amused by Itachi's expression.

" So hand over the boy." The man ordered, putting out a hand. Itachi glared at him, before hissing,

" Burn in hell! I'm not letting you touch him!" The man frowned, before turning to one of the smaller, more limp men.

" Get the scroll from Fugaku's pocket." He ordered. The smaller man nodded quickly before running up to the corpse and pulling out a blood splattered scroll. The small man quickly ran back to the large man , before handing over the scroll.

The man unraveled the scroll, before reading the bold lettering.

" Hm, interesting." he murmured, a smirk playing at his lips. " It seems the old bastard was good for something." He mused, taking a quick glance to Fugaku's corpse. Itachi stared at the man with malice.

" What?" Itachi managed to growl out. The man turned to him, and smiled. The air grew cold as he began to explain.

" It seems your father was already in the process of removing the demon." The man stated airily. Itachi unconsciously pulled Naruto closer to him.

" Would you like me to read the scroll to you?" He asked. Itachi glared before letting his pride slip by nodding slightly.

The man smirked proudly before his gaze drifted to the scroll.

" _To remove a bijuu from the host without the use of jutsu's you must first break the host's will to live. Second you must make the host wish for their death and third you must taint the host._ " The man smirked when Itachi took in a sharp breath.

" _The host may not be virgin and must be under the age of 13._" With a final smirk, the man decided to stop there, as he raveled up the scroll.

Itachi shook slightly as he looked from the man to Naruto. Naruto's breathing was ragged and blood was still seeping from his back.

" Hm.. I wonder how far he got. Ne?" the man teased. Itachi froze, before lifting a shaky pale hand to wipe some blood off of the small boys neck. Itachi stared, before glaring when he had revealed hickey's all over Naruto's collar bone. They were all red, and some were still bleeding slightly. They weren't love bites. They were bites. The kind that ripped flesh, the type that cause pain. Itachi growled in disgust, before turning his head to glare at his fathers corpse.

" I-tachi?" Naruto whimpered, weakly grabbing the teens shirt. Itachi immediately turned to face Naruto.

" Naruto?" Naruto whimpered as tears rolled down his cheeks. Small choked sobs erupted from Naruto's mouth as he looked into Itachi's eyes.

" Ta-chi, it hu-rts." Naruto cried meekly, his grip on Itachi's shirt becoming weak.

" Naru its ok. Its going to be okay." Itachi soothed. " I'm here. I'm here." Naruto nodded weakly, staring into Itachi's eyes.

" Oh god Naruto. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Itachi whispered, clutching Naruto's small tan hand with his own.

" F-for what?" Naruto managed to cough out, successfully splattering more blood onto Itachi's shirt.

" It's all my fault. If I hadn't suggested this you would have been ok. You would've been safe." Itachi whispered, his eyes glazing over. Itachi knew he was about to cry. But he didn't care. He didn't care if the whole god damned clan saw him cry. It didn't matter. All that mattered was Naruto.

Naruto managed to smile weakly before intertwining their fingers,

" It-achi c-aught me." Clear tears slid down scarred cheeks. " I-tachi d-idn't le-ave Na-ru."

Itachi smiled weakly at Naruto.

" Itachi will never leave Naruto." He managed to whisper, his voice wavering.

Naruto's eyes fluttered, as his eyes briefly rolled into the back of his head. Immediately Itachi panicked,

" Naruto! Naruto! Stay with me!" Itachi yelled desperately, clutching Naruto's cold, now pale hand.

" Ta-chi...Naru sleepy." Naruto said, his voice almost inaudible.

" No Naruto! Keep your eyes open! Don't close them! Please!" Itachi pulled Naruto closer, to cradle the small boy.

" Ta-chi...Naru...better....doesn't..hurt...no...mo-re." Blue eyes began to fade as Naruto's breathing began to get lighter.

" No Naruto I need you! Please!" Naruto didn't answer, as his body began to get limp.

" Naruto? Naruto?! NARUTO!?" Itachi yelled frantically.

Blue eyes fluttered once more as Naruto felt something cool hit his cheek. In that brief moment Naruto had seen for the first time Itachi cry. But as quickly as it came it went. As darkness slowly covered the small boys vision.

And Naruto's body went stiff, before falling limp in Itachi's arms.

" Naruto! Naruto!! Don't go! PLEASE!" Itachi screamed into the small boy's neck. There was no pulse. No heartbeat. The warmth of Naruto's body already beginning to dissipate.

He was gone. Naruto was gone. _Gone_...The word was euphoric, and a numbing feeling spread through out Itachi. Oh god, Itachi didn't believe it. He wouldn't. He couldn't. His sunshine had died. His angel had fallen... This feeling was almost euphoric, for a breif moment Itachi didn't think, didn't breath, didn't live. It was like his whole life came to a stand still, his body, struck motionless for that brief second. But the amount of pain that came afterwards made Itachi feel sick.

God damn it, it hurt. It hurt like hell. Itachi absentmindedly clutched his chest in an attempt to stop the unbearable pain.

A laugh followed by some chuckles brought Itachi back to reality abruptly.

" It seems there has been a change of plans. The kid was easier to kill than I thought. Well it took him long enough." The man sneered. Itachi glared viciously at the man, his three tomoes spinning rapidly.

Itachi leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Naruto's cold pale lips, before laying the body down. The man growled, but before he could say anything, he felt the dull cool of a kunai, as it sliced through his throat.

Itachi watched with satisfaction as the mans body fell to the floor. He watched as his relative gasped for air before finally falling limp.

Slowly, Itachi turned to the rest of the clan, some were glaring, some were impassive, while others were scared. Itachi took a step towards them. Before another and then another.

" Naruto." Itachi hissed,

" Didn't deserve it! Any of it! He's done nothing! And now you'll pay!" Itachi whispered hoarsely, his tomoes changing.

" You'll all....die."

X  
X  
XIt was dark, thats was all he knew. Blue eyes blinked as they tried to adjust to their dark surroundings. The small form slowly sat up, as the sound of dripping water filled his ears. The second thing he realized was he was wet. The small form stood up, and rubbed its eyes. When his eyes re-opened he found himself in a sewer.

The small boys blond hair swayed as he walked down the corridors aimlessly. His blue eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to their surroundings. His mind was blank. There was nothing. He didn't know who he was or where he was so he just kept on walking. And walking, until he came to what seemed to be a gate. It was big and had a piece of paper attached to it. If he could read, the small boy would have read the talisman.

A small chuckle resonated from the gates.

" Gaki. Your pathetic." The small boy, shook slightly as the voice echoed off the walls.

" You can't seem to do any thing correctly boy." the voice hissed.

" You should be thanking me for saving your pathetic life. But instead of thanking me... you can give me control. Hm, yes thats sounds nice."

The small boys head tilted in confusion, before he approached the gate.

" Thats it boy. You see that piece of paper." The small boy nodded, his damp blond hair falling on his eyes.

" I know you do not have enough power to rip the whole thing off. But try to pull off some of it."

The small boy stared in awe before walking up to the talisman.

" Yes thats it." The voice coo-ed. " Just pull some off. " The small boy looked past the gate into the darkness for a moment, before looking back to the scroll.

" Pull it." The strong voice echoed. The small boy raised a tan hand and pulled the corner down slightly. In that moment red chakra burst through the gate.

A sickly laugh filled the sewers. Before everything went black....

X  
X  
X

Itachi counted as he slaughtered the clan. Counting and watching with a sick satisfaction as their bloodied corpses hit the floor. A small smirk tugged at his lips as they died. They deserved it. For what they had done to Naruto.

Naruto...

Itachi frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. He couldn't cry. Not yet. But it was useless. Clear tears slid down Itachi's pale cheeks once again. Thinking of Naruto only managed to fuel his anger as he shot forward and clashed kunai with what seemed to be a distant cousin.

But the clash was short lived as Itachi sliced through their gut before cracking their neck. There was a sputtering noise as blood collected in the corpses mouth before it dripped and pooled on the ground. Itachi knew he couldn't kill the whole clan. In the end he would probably die. They weren't konoha's most prestigious clan for nothing. The odds were against Itachi. But did it really matter? Now that Naruto was gone, what did it matter?...

" Dammit Itachi what the hells wrong with you?!" Itachi ignored his aunt's yelling and simply glared at her.

" Your slaughtering your brethren?! And for what? A demon spawn?!" She screeched as three other members of the clan began to pull out kunai's.  
Itachi's red eyes glowed as his tomoes began to shift slightly.

" Don't. You. Ever. Call. Him. That." Itachi growled, each word pronounced slowly, each syllable laced with a promise to kill.

" He was so much more than that! He was a person." Itachi hissed, " Even after being abused, hated, tortured, he still didn't have the heart to hate them. The people of the village. Even though he had bled, and had been scarred, though he was so fragile." Itachi looked down at his hands, his speaking began to get lower.

" So very fragile. And now he's gone. "Itachi clenched his hand, before hissing as he barely dodged a kunai flung from his Uncle. It scraped his arm, causing a small gash on his upper arm. Itachi, fortunatly managed to flip backwards at the last minute, avoiding any major injuries. Suddenly, the kunai turned and flipped over causing it to fly backwards, back at Itachi. Itachi, unprepared for the attack raised his arms as the kunai embedded itself into him. A grunt passed his lips, as he looked up to see his uncle smiling as he pulled a small string causing the kunai to fling out of Itachi's arm. But before Itachi could finish he felt a sharp wind flash by him, causing his raven black bangs to fling into his face. With his free hand Itachi pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"N-Naruto?" Itachi stumbled back slightly taking in what was standing before him.

Naruto was standing, and breathing. Itachi knew he should feel relieved, happy, but he wasn't. The blood seeping from Naruto's wounds, and that look in the blonds eyes. Those horrible red eyes. Itachi felt himself falter. The wounds on his body numbing his body. The worse of all the wounds on his arm. But he ignored it as he watched the scene before him. Naruto stood there, slightly crouched, blood still gushing from his wounds, making his skin an eerie pale. The shuriken fell from his back, clattering to the floor, before red chakra began to pour from the wounds. Itachi watched as the wounds healed quickly, closing before Itachi's eyes, the skin melding back together. Oh god he was going to puke.

But before Itachi could say anything else, blood began to splatter everywhere. The teens red eyes widened as blood poured from the neck of one of the younger Uchiha's. Naruto's teeth sunk into the flesh, savoring its metallic taste. Itachi fell suddenly, realizing the wound on his arm was bleeding a lot more heavily. He grabbed his arm tightly, the blood pouring between his deadly pale fingers, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Turning his head Itachi watched, unmoving as Naruto fought against the clan. He flinched when Naruto ripped open one of the mens chest, causing the blood to gush, like they did in the movies.

Itachi felt himself gag at the overwhelming smell of death surrounding him.

Naruto was alive, that much Itachi knew. But it wasn't Naruto he was watching at the moment.

If Itachi's assumptions were correct, this wasn't Naruto, but the kyuubi. The teen sat there, unable to process what he was watching.

Naruto was kyuubi? No, but then why was this happening now? Was it all an act? No, Itachi refused to believe it. Not with the innocents in those big blue eyes. Itachi grabbed his shirt, willing his heart to stop aching so. Closing his eyes, he racked his mind for the old Naruto. The little boy he had found in that ally....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for suddenly cutting off...i couldn't help but think this chapter was getting too long... well I'm considering putting this story on hold...

but it's not definite!

But thanks to all of you out there for your continuous support! =3

I'll update when I'm able ^^


End file.
